1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airbag device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an output signal from an acceleration sensor is output through a clipper or low pass filter, and the signal from the clipper or low pass filter is used to determine whether a vehicle collision has occurred (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 7-304414).
Here, when the acceleration sensor is mounted inside an ECU containing a CPU for performing vehicle collision determination, virtually no noise or other influences occur as a result of communications from the acceleration sensor to the CPU. Therefore, the acceleration input from the acceleration sensor into the CPU does not drift significantly from the actual acceleration.
However, in recent years, satellite sensors and other acceleration sensors arranged outside the ECU are being used to make collision determinations. Noise and other influences occurring along the communications line during the communications from the satellite sensor to the CPU can cause the acceleration input from the acceleration sensor to the CPU to drift away from the actual acceleration. Thus, calculations performed for the collision determination based on this imprecise acceleration become inaccurate, creating a possibility of an airbag malfunction.